Living with Older Sister
by Xetton
Summary: Elsword and Ara are in-laws with a very naughty relationship…


**5102/30/60**

 **Lewd picture deserves a lewd story.**

 **Sequel to** _ **Falling for Older Sister**_ **, enjoy.**

 **Apperance:**

 **Elsword: Base (Age 13)**

 **Ara: Base (Age 17)**

 **Elesis: Base (Age 18)**

 **Aren: (Age 20)**

 **Summary: Elsword meets his in-laws.**

* * *

 _ **First**_ **Meeting**

"Does it have to be today?" Elsword groaned. Elesis glared at him.

He and Elesis sat on the couch in their home. It was a special day as Elesis wanted to introduce him to his future in-laws.

"Yes and I want you to be nice."

He groaned, rolling his eyes. She continued to glare at him.

"And if you try to run away again…" She started to flare up.

He gulped and hung his head down in fear; while it would be his first meeting with his sister's fiancé aka her future husband aka his future brother in-law, he was more nervous about meeting someone else.

Soon the doorbell rang and Elesis got up to answer. Again Elsword took another deep breath. He listened as the door opened, followed by the greetings between his sister and a male voice.

"Ara, say hello." He heard the male voice say.

Elsword swallowed hard as he heard the rustle of footsteps entering side. He looked towards the direction to see his sister coming into view. Behind her was a man whom he assumed was her fiancé and another girl that made his face turn red.

Elsword stood up from his seat as Elesis introduced them.

"Elsword, I'd like you to meet my fiancé." The man slowly stepped forward and bowed his head.

"My name is Aren, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Elsword shook his head in response. "N-Nice to meet you…" He greeted hesitantly, he felt very awkward about the whole situation.

Aren turned and motioned to the girl standing behind Elesis. She walked forward and stopped next to him. Her face grew red as she looked at Elsword. She quickly bowed her head down.

"Ara. N-Nice to meet you as well." She greeted nervously. He bowed his head also.

After a few moments of awkward silence between the two, Elesis grabbed and hugged Aren's arm.

"Why don't we all sit?" She suggested.

Everyone followed as she suggested. The Sieghart siblings sat on one couch, the Haan siblings sat on the other.

"Your home is lovely." Aren commented, trying to make some conversation. Elesis nodded.

"Yup, Elsword and I have been living here since he was born." She elbowed her brother in the side. He looked at her in annoyance, only to see her glance of 'add to the conversation'.

He threw out a "Yeah…" before scooting away from her. Elesis held back her anger, not wanting to seem like a bad person in front of her future sister in-law.

The four sat in awkward silence. The younger siblings could see the older siblings glancing at each other, wanting the other to do something.

Ara decided to break the silence.

"So how did you two meet?" It was a question mostly directed towards Elesis. They knew that Ara held some negative feelings over her brother's engagement which she focused at his finance.

Elesis laughed as she recalled the event. "Well, I was walking nearby when this thug robbed a store. I chased after him " She started blushing, making Elsword and Ara roll their eyes.

"Your brother just so happened to be in the guy's way and he kindly stopped him for me." She brought her hands up to her cheeks as she remembered how manly he was.

"Since he looked cute, I thought I would ask him out. And here we are." She finished, smiling triumphant. Aren smiled as well, reaching and holding Elesis's hand as they blushed. Both Ara and Elsword shifted uncomfortably at the display of affection.

"Ah, I just remembered!" Elesis bolted out of her seat, surprising the younger siblings. "I need to buy dinner for the four of us."

Aren stood up as well. "I'll come with you."

The younger siblings looked at them curiously before starting to blush when they realized what they were doing.

Aren looked at the younger siblings. "I hope you two will get along while we're gone."

He first looked directly at Elsword who flinched and immediately looked down. He then turned to Ara, noticing her face was red but paying no mind to it. She slowly nodded at him.

Elesis took a moment to get close to her little brother's ear. "You better be nice to her or else." She smiled menacingly.

Elsword's face remained as red as his hair, he knew that his sister was trying to threaten him but she didn't know the whole story. He nodded in acknowledgement and Elesis led Aren out the front door.

The door closed behind them and Ara and Elsword breathed in relief.

Elsword leaned back in his seat and looked at Ara. "So we're a finally alone…"

She blushed and nodded. "We are…"

He got up and sat down beside her. The two said nothing as their faces grew even more red.

His eyes glanced at the girl beside him. He traced her figure down and up, finally stopping at her lips. He gulped but realized he was staring for too long when Ara locked eyes with him.

"…Um…"

They could both sense each other's nervousness. Neither wanted to make the first move but Ara caved in to temptation.

"W-We could kis-"

But before she could finish her suggestion, Elsword reached forward, pushing his lips onto hers. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity. To be so close to each other yet yearning for one another, they needed to relieve themselves of said pain. They had wanted to kiss so badly yet to do so in front of their older siblings would be...bad.

The two were lovers, having gotten together a few weeks ago without knowing what their future relation would be. They decided to keep it a secret from their older siblings, after all it would cause trouble if the soon to be married couple found out that their younger siblings were sleeping together.

Finally they parted, both out of breath as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Elsword leaned forward to kiss Ara again but she placed her hands on his chest to keep him away.

"We need to stop." She warned. He pulled back and sighed, he knew she was right. Elesis was sharp, she would definitely find something if they had continued.

He stood up, taking Ara's hand.

"How about I show you around?" He asked. Ara smiled and nodded, getting up as he led her around.

He showed her around the house. She had never gone to his house for fear that Elesis would discover them. They would usually meet at Ara's place when Aren wasn't home or a hotel where they could get some privacy.

The last place he showed Ara was his room, they entered and she immediately started blushing. It was her first time in a boy's room, not counting her brother's.

"How about you wait here while I get us some drinks?" Elsword suggested. Ara nodded and he left out the door.

She glanced around her surroundings once more before her eyes stopped at the bed. Elsword's bed. Her eyes looked at the pillows at the top of the bed. Elsword would rest his head there as he slept peacefully. Perhaps even drool. She had found that out one night when she woke up in his grasp. It surprised her but it made him even more adorable.

She swallowed hard as she thought more about it. Remembering how it trickled down his face, the side of his mouth; and what she would do when she sees it.

 _Lick_. Gentle enough so as not to wake him but forceful in her desire to taste him.

She blushed harder in embarrassment and took a seat on the edge of the bed to calm herself. That in itself would be a mistake.

As she sat on the comfy bed, she started to wonder how he slept. Did he wrap his arms and legs around his pillows? What did he wear when he's in bed? Did he wear a pair of shorts or was he bare?

When the two slept together, he would always hold her tight. She wondered if he was treating her like a human body pillow, not that she mind. As for clothing, they always went with the flow. Sometimes, they strip bare and go at it. Other times they would be too impatient to remove it all.

Ara pushed herself further onto the bed. The sheets felt smooth, and the mattress felt soft, she felt herself wanting to lay down.

She shook her head trying to get it out of her mind. Elsword would be coming back and she didn't want to look like a pervert relaxing in his bed. She tried adjusting herself to sit upright so she wouldn't do it but her arm slipped causing her to fall onto bed.

She froze. Her first thought was to get off the bed but as time passed by she remained there.

She started to curl up, taking some of the sheets so she could hold it. It felt so wonderful being in his bed. She started to wish she could share it with him every night. She moved upwards towards Elsword's pillow. She laid her head down as she slipped herself under the blankets. Her lips formed into a smile as she turned onto her side. She closed her eyes and started sniffing. She had been smelling Elsword's scent since she entered her room but with where she was now his scent was very strong.

"Elsword~" She moaned softly, she could feel herself start to get wet. She had never thought things would escalate this far but she couldn't help it, she loved everything about Elsword.

She peeked her eyes opened and looked at the doorway.

Elsword stood a few feet away, holding two glasses of juice. Ara gasped into surprise before sitting up. He smirked.

"…Ara…" He muttered. She turned bright red.

"N-No! T-This isn't what it looks like…"

He placed the glasses on top of his drawer before walking over to his bed. Ara blushed even harder and started to quiver as he got closer.

"Sneaking into a guy's bed…you're very naughty aren't you?" He placed his hands, then his knees on the bed. Ara couldn't help but back up as much as she could as Elsword slowly crawled to her.

"You're asking for it…"

She started giggling, she was going to enjoy what was going to happen next.

* * *

Meanwhile Aren and Elesis walked down the sidewalk a few blocks away, their arms locked together.

"I hope they're getting along. I really don't like leaving them alone like this."

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure my brother can soften your sister. "

The two had planned this ahead of time. They knew the animosity their younger siblings had for the other's spouse. As such, Elesis wanted the two to befriend each other and get along. She then hoped that they would see the spouse in a better light and accept them.

Aren willingly went with the plan. He knew how much Ara hated the idea of him getting married and it shocked him even more when he found out Elsword had run away from home because of it. However, he still had doubts about its success.

"Really? He didn't seem the type." Elesis had told him how outgoing Elsword was. That he could get along with anyone but he didn't get that impression when he finally met him.

"He was just nervous about meeting you. Once he gets to know you, he'll think you're wonderful." She reassured him, his mood remained the same as he thought about the other problem at hand.

"I'm more worried for my sister." He answered. Ara took a job as a waitress immediately after he broke the news to her and he knew that she was plotting something. She would constantly complain about the engagement and when she saw the photo of Elesis, she refused to have anything to do with her.

"I wish there was something I could do to make it up to her." He sighed. Oddly enough, her attitude changed a few weeks back. She still worked as a waitress but she wouldn't belittle his fiance. In fact, she started to show interest in meeting her future brother-in-law which is what led him to plan this get together with Elesis.

"Well, think of it like this. She's getting a little brother, my little brother. And my brother is getting an older sister, your sister. " Elesis started grinning. "I'm those two will be happy."

Aren sighed, "For both our sakes, I hope so."

* * *

 **BUHAHAHAHA, I have finally started this story. I hope this will become a major driving force in the ElsxAra ship (hopefully a turbine or the mainsail or the ever important lightspeed drive).**

 **So the reason why I ship them so much is because barely anyone writes anything about them. It's viable and reasonable pairing and what makes it even cuter is when it is paired next to ElesisxAren (Like seriously, the person who came up with this one should feel very proud).**

 **So I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you feel inspired to, write more ElsxAra stories!**

 **The next chapter will have to do with moving in and moving out…bowchickawowwow ;D**


End file.
